Theories by Ember
Theory #1 Jack's little sister's name, from Rise of the Guardians, is Mary Overland. Her name is not Pippa, that is Jamie's friend, Pippa is this little girl, they are simply just voiced by the same person, Olivia Mattingly, that is why in the credits it says Jack's Sister/Pippa, the / meant they are different characters, not the same character, same with the fact that Jack's mother and Jamie's mother are also voiced by the same person, and have a /, yet no one says Jack's mother and Jamie's mother are the same person. Jack's little sister's name is not Emma, I believe the reason people first called her Emma was so they could call her Emma Frost, but that is the name of an already existing Marvel character, so when it was revealed Jack's last name when he was alive was Overland, not Frost, they just changed it to Emma Overland, but that is unlikely, especially since Mother Nature's real name is Emily Jane (not Saraphina), which is was too close to Emma. So, my conclusion is that her name is Mary, since William Joyce has a deceased daughter named Mary Katherine Joyce, Katherine is already the name of a character in the book, and William's son's name is Jackson Edward Joyce, and Jack Frost's name is Jackson Overland Frost. So, her name should be (and in my opinion already is) Mary Overland. Theory #2 Aggie from ParaNorman and Jack's little sister from Rise of the Guardians were friends. Aggie died in 1712 (it said so in the movie many times, like on the Witch's statue) and Jack and Mary may have been around in that time period, as the movie's timeline was unclear, but still around that time (the 1700s). Even though Mary never got to see her big brother again, it's kind of a good thing, as if she would've seen her brother, she may have been accused of being a Witch and gotten killed, like Aggie was for speaking with the dead. So, because she never saw Jack, I believe she did grow up and have kids, however, Mary and Aggie were friends, and after Jack died, Aggie found him as Jack Frost and talked to him, that was why she was accused of speaking to the dead. The only problem in my theory was that Jamie was Jack's first believer, except, of course, if he forgot about Aggie, given how many times people didn't see him for the next 300 years until Jamie, or that he actually saw her die and, not knowing she became a Spirit like him, would feel guilty and blame himself for her death, telling himself it was his fault, especially considering the fact that she was a child, that would be the reason why he would never talk about her or tell anyone about what happened, especially the Guardians or Jamie, being afraid he would be blamed for her death or accused that he killed her. Of course, it wasn't his fault and she didn't think it was, as she never blamed or cursed him, only her true accusers and murderers. So why didn't Aggie find Jack when she became a spirit? She literally forgot about her own mother and even her name, everything except her anger and her murderers (*Looking at her hands* "Aggie...My name was Aggie...I remember...my mommy took me here once...we sat under the tree and she told me stories" -Aggie. Plus what Norman said about her forgetting the good people.) But why didn't Aggie tell Jack about Mary? Maybe she did and something happened? Remember that Mary did randomly disappear at the beginning scene in the movie, and that we never see Jack's dad, Jack's mother or Mary after his memories. Their house is also gone at the beginning when Jack comes out of the lake. Still, even though there is no trace of Jack's family anywhere, we still saw the blonde girl, little boy (who were in Jack's memories and were probably friends of Mary) and possibly they're mom, during Pitch's memories. I believe that Mary knew Aggie could speak to the dead and asked Aggie to find Jack for her, but somehow the other villagers found out and killed her, perhaps Mary and her family fled so they wouldn't be killed as well? Gallery Aggie and Mary comparison 1.png Aggie and Mary comparison 2.png Aggie and Mary comparison 4.png|I couldn't decide which picture to use for Mary, though I think the first one is better. Theory #3 Jack Frost's Family from ROTG. Nightlight and Katherine's descendants are Jack and Mary's Mother and her sister, however, who is the older sister or if they have other siblings is unknown. Jack's mother had children (Jack and Mary) with an unknown man. Jack's Aunt also had children (Sarah and Edward) with an unknown man as well, making Jack and Mary, Sarah and Edward's cousins. It is unknown who and if Sarah or Edward had children, and with who. Jack died and became Jack Frost, never having any children, however, Mary most likely did, with an unknown man, and eventually, Ms.Bennett was born, making her Mary's descendant. Ms.Bennett had Jamie and Sophie with an unknown man. It is unknown if there are any more unknown descendants. Points: *Jack strongly resembles Nightlight, and Jamie somewhat does as well. *Jamie not only strongly resembles Mary, but also Jack, especially when he was alive. *Mary resembles Jack, considering they are siblings, just like how Sophie resembles Jamie. *Jamie resembles Jack's Aunt, especially her eyebrows. *Although Jack and Mary's Mother's face is never seen, it can be assumed she looks like her children, her sister, even her niece and nephew, Ms.Bennett and Katherine. Especially the similar lift in their hair (Katherine and her). *Ms.Bennett seems to resemble Jack and Mary's mother and Aunt, and her children. *Sophie resembles Mary, Katherine, Jack's mother (especially the lift in her hair), her brother and mother, Jack's Aunt, and Sarah, especially the blond hair. *Katherine, Jamie, Sophie, Jack's Aunt and Edward all have similar eyebrows. *Katherine, Jack and Mary's Mother and Sophie all have lifted hair. *Sarah and Sophie are the only shown family members with blond hair. *Mary seems to be the only family member with beauty marks under her right eye, while Sophie is the only member with green eyes, however since Jack and Mary's Mother's face is never seen, nor any of the fathers except Nightlight, and there are unknown family members, it's possible someone else has these features as well. *Jack Frost seems to be the only family member with blue eyes (and white hair), however that is after he died, not when he was alive. *Mary resembles Katherine a lot, and it's possible her mother does as well, however while Katherine and her mother have lifter hair, she only has lifted bangs, much like her cousin, Sarah. *It appears that only Mary and Sophie have lifted bangs, however, Sophie has similar a hairstyle with her bangs pushed over to her right eye, though Sophie's hair is parted to the left and is unkempt while Mary and Sarah's is parted to the right and neatly brushed. Sarah and Sophie both have blond hair though. *Mary and Jack both jump up and down when excited, and both have a light dusting of freckles, however, she does not stutter when nervous like he does. *Mary's hairstyle continuingly changes in Jack's memories. When seen from afar, such as in the beginning or when she yelled Jack's name when he fell in the water, her bangs are seen pressed down, even though they should still be lifted. *Jack's Mother and Jamie's Mom are voiced by the same actress. *Sarah resembles Mary, Sophie, her mother, Jack, Nightlight and Katherine very much. Edward resembles Jamie, Jack, and Katherine the most. While Sarah resembles Mary, it's unknown if she has a beauty mark like her, I believe that Sophie got her blond hair from Sarah. Sarah also has dark brown eyes that seem to have a little green in them as well. *Although Jack and Mary's Mother's face is unseen, it can be assumed she has a light dusting of freckles, a beauty mark under her right eye and cut bangs pushed to the right like her children. *Even though Jack and Mary's Mother's face is never seen, her sister's face is, and it can be assumed they look similar. *Mary seems to wear the same dress as Sarah in the opening scene, however the sleeves reach past her wrists and she remains wearing her same dark boots. *Mary appears to be the only shown family member with darker streaks in her hair (on her bangs and left side of her hair). Gallery Family tree.png|The Family Tree. The family.png|All character comparisons of Jack's Family. The girls in the family.png|All the girls in the family comparisons. The boys in the family.png|The boys in the family comparisons. Katherine, Jack and Mary's Mother and Sophie's simular hair..png|Jack and Mary's Mother, Katherine and Sophie's similar hair (circled in red). Jack's Mother and Aunt.png|Jack and Mary's Mother and Aunt comparison. Mary and Sarah.png|Mary and Sarah are the only shown family members with lifted bangs. Mary and Sarah face comparison. Sarah and Mary.png|Mary and Sarah full body comparison. Mary and Sophie face comparison.png|Mary and Sophie face comparison. Mary and Sophie body comparison.png|Mary and Sophie full body comparison. Sophie and Sarah.png|Sarah and Sophie face comparison. Sarah and Sophie.png|Sarah and Sophie are the only shown family members with blond hair. Sarah and Sophie full body comparison. Sarah and Edward comparison.png|Sarah and Edward comparison. Edward and Jamie.png|Edward and Jamie face comparison. Edward and Jamie comparison.png|Edward and Jamie full body comparison. Jack and Edward.png|Jack and Edward comparison. Jack and Jamie comparison.png|Jack and Jamie comparison (including Guardian Jack). Jack and his little sister (3).png|Jack and Mary comparison. Mary and Jamie face comparison.png|Mary and Jamie face comparison. Mary and Jamie body comparison.png|Mary and Jamie full body comparison. Jamie and Sophie.png|Sophie and Jamie comparison. Pippa Jack's Sister credits.jpg|Jamie's Mom/Jack's Mother in the Credits. Category:Stories Category:Made by Ember (User:Fangirl111)